csofandomcom-20200223-history
Regular Zombie
Regular zombie is the default playable zombie class in Zombie: The Original, Zombie: The Mutation, Zombie: The Hero, Zombie: The Union, Zombie: Darkness, and Zombie Escape. It appears as AI-controlled enemy in Zombie Scenario. Background This is the first type of zombie found at the Rex Lab's B-1 Center. It temporarily runs through the muscular strength beyond the limits of the body. Abilities Zombie Mods 'Zombie Classic' After the incident in Rex Research Institute, the scientists are infected by a virus which turns them into zombies (Origin Regular zombie). The zombies have now escaped from Rex and started infecting other humans. The Counter-Terrorists and Terrorists must combine their forces in order to survive the outbreak. 'Zombie Mutation' After obtaining many human blood samples from infecting humans, the Host Regular zombie is now able to evolve into an Origin zombie and use the 'Berserk' ability which enhances its movement speed and knockback resistance for a certain amount of time. The zombie can continue in evolving until it reaches the Evolute Stage or simply the Prime Stage which grants it a very high amount of health and armor power. The zombies can also regenerate their HP under certain conditions and are able to use Zombie Grenades. After the Zombie Mode Rework patch, 'Healing' skill is added, making them able to heal themselves. Regular zombies now have 2 skills: Berserk (default by ) and Healing (default by ). 'Zombie Hero' Zombies are able to revive from death as long as they are not killed by a headshot. Host Regular zombies can also use the Berserk and Healing abilities but it is less efficient when compared to the one of Origin zombie. When a zombie receives a certain amount of damage or either infect humans, its Anger Bar will increase and when it is maxed out, the zombie will evolve to the next evolution stage and receive more HP and armor power. 'Zombie Union' Regular zombies have 2000 health points and 200 armor points(2500 health points and 250 armor points with Strong Lifepower set). The Berserk ability increases the speed of the zombie and doubling its damage by 2 times, however it decreases the defensive power while in use. 'Zombie Darkness' *New sounds have been added for him in Zombie 4: Darkness as well as a new appearance. *In Zombie 4: Darkness, the regular zombie has the ability to climb walls in addition to his berserk ability. Zombie Scenario This zombie appears in all zombie scenario maps, along with different colored one in some maps. *Green host Regular zombie that can throw Zombie Grenade. They make their first appearance in Lost City chapter. *Orange Regular zombie. Have higher health and faster movement speed. Appear in season 1 scenario survival maps with hard difficulty. *Red Origin Regular zombie. Have same stats like the original. Appear in Dead End chapter. *Blue Regular zombie. Have same stats like the original. Appear In Threat chapter. *Black colored Regular zombies. Have similar stats like the Stalker-type Light zombie. Appear Envy Mask chapter. Abilty -'Berserk': greatly increase movement speed for a period of time. -'Healing': restores a certain amount of HP. Gameplay Tactics *Use the Berserk ability when the enemy is reloading. *Bunnyhopping is faster when using Berserk ability, causing confusion to unexperienced enemies. *Move zig-zag to dodge enemy bullets. *Use the Healing skill when your HP is low. Counters *If a Berserk Regular zombie is chasing you, switch to your secondary weapon to run slightly faster and attack in bursts to slow them down. *Aim for the chest because the head is very hard to aim as it has small hitbox. *When a Regular zombie is crouching, aim at the guts to deal critical damage (as the head's hitbox moves to the middle front of the zombie). **Get to an area where the zombie needs to crouch to actually reach you for easier hit to the head (Like the vent in Assault and Abyss2). Gallery Original= Zombie_nomal.png|Icon File:Regularzombie_viewmodel.png|View model Zombiebomb viewmodel.png|Ditto, with Zombie Grenade normal zombie model.png|Host Regular zombie host zombie model.png|Origin Regular zombie Zombie Scenario: Green Zombie.png|Throw-type Regular Zombie Enchanted Regular Zombies.png|Enhanced Regular zombie Host zombie red.png|Red Regular zombie Host regular zombie spray.png|Spray File:Normal_regular_zombie_dummy.png|Dummy model File:Regular_zombie_host_dummy.png|Ditto, Origin File:Normal_regular_zombie_swim.png|Swim model File:Host_regular_zombie_swim.png|Ditto, Origin File:Zombie_origin_hitbox.png|Hitbox, Origin File:Zombie_host_hitbox.png|Hitbox, Host zombie2.JPG|Poster 1358149108_untitled2.jpg|Ditto oldzombiecsoregular.JPG|Old Host Zombie Origin Normal Zombie.jpg|In-game screenshot Normal Zombie.jpg|Ditto, Host Congestion.jpg|Ditto, using Berserk skill Normalnewskills.png|Healing skill ( by default) after Zombie Mode Rework File:Zombinormal.png|Barracks icon hud_normalzombie.png|Hud portrait, Origin hud_normalzombie_host.png|Hud portrait, Host Dying sound Ditto Ditto, Zombie Scenario version Hurt sound Ditto Preparing to berserk Using berserk Ditto |-| Zombie 4: Darkness= File:Z4normal_viewmodel.png|View model Z4normal_ingamemdl.png|In-game model Z4normal_dummymdl.png|Dummy model Z4normal_hitbox.png|Hitbox 1505103_578124125596282_1768597874_n.jpg|Ditto, HD New normalzb.png|Model change New normalzb4.png|Promotional art, before release File:Normalzbz4_promoart.png|Ditto, after release File:0628_6.png|CSN:Z poster Zb4 zombidash.png|Berserk screen effect New Normal Zombie.jpg|In-game screenshot hud_z4_normal.png|Hud portrait Enhanced Blue= Zombie_nomal_up.png|Icon File:Normalzombie_up_viewmdl.png|View model File:Normalzombie_up_origin_ingamemdl.png|Origin In-game model File:Normal_zombie_enhanced_origin.png|Ditto, HD File:Normalzombie_up_host_ingamemdl.png|Ditto, host Enhanced Normal Zombie.jpg|In-game screenshot 20161022120418_1.jpg|First Person view Zombiblueicon.png|Barracks icon |-| Red= Zombie nomal up3.png|Icon normalzb up3 host.png|Host model normalzb up3 origin.png|Ditto, Origin normalzb up3.png|View model zombie rojo.png|In-game screenshot, sideview Captura.JPG|Ditto, frontview Zombiredicon.png|Barracks icon Trivia *This model is replaced by Psycho zombie model in Mainland China version due to China's censorship laws. Proper models for host Psycho Zombie and non-host has their outfit retextured to red and black respectively. *It is the only zombie with only one death animation. *Both host and origin Regular Zombies have blue hair. And the origin one has a blue right eye. *There's a steel hook planted on origin zombie's back. However, it was removed in the Zombie 4: Darkness model, and it was replaced with a third arm. *The Host zombie has a pistol in his leg holster, indicating that he was previously a Counter-Terrorist or a Terrorist. *The unenhanced view model hands are based on the old Host zombie. *The host model had white pale skin when this zombie was firstly introduced in Zombie: The Origin. It was changed in later updates. *In Zombie 4: Darkness, he shares some of the sounds with the Yeti. *The Zombie 4: Darkness model appears in Omen chapter as a decoration, alongside other Zombie 4: Darkness's zombies. *In the Malaysian/Singaporean version, its Berserk ability was called "Crazy" in the Zombie Mode Skill Bar Settings. *Before the Zombie Mode Rework, the Berserk ability costed an amount of the zombie's health to be used. The HP amount depended on each mode. Category:Zombies Category:Factions